Look Through My Eyes
by NoChinChin
Summary: 2-12-05 UPDATE! After Kaede puts a role-reversal spell on Kagome (think freaky friday) Kouga sends a monster to kill Inuyasha, not knowing that he is really endangering his own alleged love! Does Inuyasha still have all of his powers? Can he save Kagome,
1. The argument

Ok guys here is my first fanfic EVER! Of course I chose Inuyasha to be my first fic... So here it goes! (Oh and people have been telling me to separate the paragraphs, so here ya go!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, because if I did I sure as heck wouldn't share him with anybody else! Bwhahaha.  
  
Chapter 1: The argument  
  
"I couldn't just let you kill him Inuyasha! He really hasn't done anything wrong." stated Kagome angrily. She walked over to a little hill and sat down.  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever. You're just protecting him because he doesn't have anybody else who will." Inuyasha argued, following her.  
  
"That's not true. Besides, I'd say you're just about the only one around here who wants him dead. Well, besides Naraku...but he wants everyone dead." Kagome said as she rummaged through her bag.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the ramen noodles next to her clothes. "What are you looking for? Did he give you a wedding ring already or something?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Yeah, right. As if I would accept it. I know he called me, er, 'his woman' before, but there's nothing between us. Really. Well, at least not on my side." Kagome said as she found what she was looking for. She picked up her brush and began running it through her long black hair. She had managed to get lots of twigs and dirt in it during the last fight.  
  
"Hmmph," said the hanyou as he stood up and walked to the nearest tree. "Looked like you were all over him back there. 'Kouga, oh Kouga, are you alright? Here let me fix your wounds that nasty Inuyasha gave you, and then we can go mate under-"  
The large object that hit him in the head cut him off. He yelped in pain and looked down at Kagome's brush near his feet. "What the- "  
  
"Is that really the kind of person you think I am? A..a..TRAMP? Ooh you've done it now Inuyasha." Kagome shouted at the confused hanyou. She put her things back in her bag and got up. Inuyasha, still massaging the large bump on his head, was mentally arguing with himself about what he should do.  
  
"Well, just admit it you're completely nuts for the guy. I see the way you look at him! Don't think I haven't figured it out," Inuyasha said from his seat on the ground.  
  
"I told you already!" Shouted Kagome back at him. She stopped walking and said, "I don't even like him! Do you not even trust me Inuyasha? Have you EVER trusted me?"  
  
'It's not that,' he thought to himself, 'Kagome, I just don't want him all over you like that. Why can't you see that...'  
  
He finally got up to go after her, but she stopped him. "Stop it Inuyasha, just leave me alone. Don't make me do this." Inuyasha could hear the hurt in her voice as she stood still with her back to him and then began walking away again.  
  
"Kagome... wait, I- " he started.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome cried as a tear trickled down her face, and she ran away. Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud thud. The hurt he felt on the inside was worse than any of the bruises she'd ever given him by that word. 'I was just going to apologize!' he screamed in his mind. 'Bitch!' With his face still plastered to the ground he relaxed and let out a deep breath. 'What am I thinking... Kagome...' He looked up to where she had run off to, but she was gone.  
  
It was getting dark outside, and the wind began to pick up a little as the leaves whispered comforting secrets to the hurt girl. She didn't notice though, she was too hurt to listen to anybody or anything. 'He really thinks that I would just go off and... MATE with Kouga? I barely know Kouga! He even kidnapped me once. Inuyasha... why do you think these things of me?' Kagome cried in her thoughts. She looked back to make sure he wasn't following her. She kept walking into the forest rubbing her arms trying to make the goose bumps go away. She wanted to be alone tonight, all alone. She needed to think things through and going back to her home wouldn't help with her grandpa and mom fussing over her and her little brother asking her about all the fights. "Sota..." she whispered to herself. Her face was soft with emotion at the thought of her little brother. "Never grow up Sota! Stay the nice little boy you are now! I wouldn't want you to turn out like..." She scoffed at the thought. "...him" She fell down on her knees and began to cry. She didn't know where she was now, and the sun had already set, leaving her alone in the dark. She crawled over to a tree and leaned herself up to it and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's hut looking at his feet. What had he done? He hoped Kagome was okay. What if he had hurt her feelings so much she went back to her home and... never wanted to come back? He couldn't blame her. He did make it seem like he was calling her a tramp.  
  
The candle from inside the window was still lit, with a figure sitting beside it. Kaede watched as Kagome stormed into the forest crying. She watched as Inuyasha slowly walked back to the hut with his head held low. 'Not another fight,' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to the hut and walked straight past Kaeda, not even glancing at her. The door swayed as the wind blew into the room and put out the candle. Kaede looked around in the dark wondering. "Child, what have ye done?"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Feel free the email me at nochinchin@netscape.net! I realize that some of the spelling for their names might be off because I've seen so many ways to spell it like "Kouga" and "Koga" so tell me which you guys prefer and I'll change it. Please read and review and tell me what you like and dislike! It would help a lot! Thanks! 


	2. The Spell

Chapter 2: The Spell  
  
Inuyasha headed for his room in the back of the little hut. He swung the door open not noticing the sleeping monk lying on the floor. The door hit Miroku hard in the back, but Inuyasha kept walking over to the corner of the room.  
  
Miroku sprang up from sleep shouting, "AH! You said yes?!" He looked around him confused. "Oh, Inuyasha, it's only you." He let out a sigh and slumped back against the wall. Inuyasha had already positioned himself in his cozy corner sitting Indian style with his ears perked up listening for any slight movement. Miroku looked over at the hanyou again and noticed that his face was a little too tense, even for Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know what kind of trouble I may get myself into by asking this, but... What happened, Inuyasha?" said Miroku still yawning. Inuyasha, with his eyes still closed, frowned and shifted postitions. "Ah, I see. Did you and Kagome get into another fight, or something?" Miroku said cautiously. Inuyasha shot him a dirty look. "Eh... well, it just seems to happen a lot nowadays."  
  
"I don't care how often it happens, it's not any of your damn business." Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled a little. He stretched and stood up. Just as Inuyasha began to relax again he felt a thud on the floor next to him. He looked over annoyed at the purple monk who had positioned himself right next to the agitated hanyou. Inuyasha growled and looked away. "So, it is Kagome." Miroku said with a hazy look on his face. "Well, since we are both men here and have the same kind of problems with ladies..." Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah, right." He scooted a little farther away from Miroku hoping he would get the hint that he wanted to be left alone, but to no avail.  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to help." Stated Miroku, starting to get annoyed. "Ok, so if you're not going to talk to me I'll just guess at what happened." He looked over at Inuyasha who didn't protest to this while still not accepting it, so he went on. "Hmm, well it was probably very similar to every other fight you've ever had with her. You said something to hurt her feelings. She 'sat' you and ran away crying." Inuyasha growled a little, which Miroku assumed meant he was right. "Hmm..." he went on, "Lets see, what could have started the argument. Could it be- " Before Miroku could guess Inuyasha sat up.  
  
"That lame excuse for a wolf demon. He has NO right thinking that she belongs to him. And, and, she just... ARGH!" Inuyasha stood up and began pacing back and forth. Miroku yawned again with a small smile forming at his lips. "Inuyasha, sounds like you're jealous." Inuyasha flinched. Jealous, him? Hah! That would be the day. He wasn't jealous of that little pathetic bastard. He began to pace rapidly back and forth, grunting and growling. Every time he tried to say something he stopped himself. "But- grrr" He looked at Miroku, who was still lying against the wall. Miroku shook his head in disappointment and lay down on the floor with his back to Inuyasha. He yawned loudly and stated, "Any time you're ready to admit it...mmm...I'll be... right....here."  
  
Great! The only person he could possibly talk to that would understand him was asleep! Inuyasha fell to the floor and frowned. 'Miroku, you know how I feel about her,' he thought. "I..." Inuyasha looked at the monk once again. His breathing was heavy. Why was it so hard to say this? 'Hell, he isn't even listening.' He thought. "I...I...It's just that... She means so much to me." He said softly. Miroku changed positions on the floor, and Inuyasha gasped. Had he heard that? Miroku, now facing Inuyasha, but still with his eyes closed, opened his mouth to talk but only made incoherent noises. Finally he managed to get out a, "Whhaaaat?" and Inuyasha relaxed. 'He didn't hear me. Good.' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall again, next to the sleeping monk who was now making rude gestures in his sleep and saying things like "Baby... please..." Inuyasha closed his eyes, but all he could see was her. She was all around him. He felt her by his side, her warmth, her laughter. He could smell that sweet scent that he loved. He could hear her cry and see the tears. Inuyasha put his hands on his head trying to rid himself of the images. He opened his eyes and looked into the darkness of the small room. There was nothing he could do for her tonight. He would have to wait until the next morning to apologize. "Kagome," he said, "Please... be safe."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaede had already lit another candle and was hastily at work. She brought out a big dusty book and studied the writings in it mumbling to herself. She thought of all the wonderful things this could do and smiled. She was going to fix this problem once and for all! But, still this could ruin so much. She shook her head. 'No, it won't. It mustn't. I shall not let it.' She thought to herself as she began to hum a little song she had made up. She got out an old pair of prayer beads and rummaged around looking for something else.  
  
At that very moment a sleepy figure appeared in the hallway, and Kaede jumped. "Oh, child, don't scare me like that." Sango rubbed her eyes and slowly walked to the table. She sat down in the chair next to Kaede and stretched. "Whaaaat...mm...what are you doing, Kaede?" She said, eyes half opened. "The question is, what are YOU doing? It is late, ye should be asleep." Stated Kaede in a motherly fashion. Sango looked at Kaede and down at the dusty old book and wondered, but was too tired to ask. "I had a nightmare," she said. "Kagome was running and running...mmm...she had tears streaming her face." Sango yawned but looked serious. She continued, "It was raining, no thundering..." She looked out the window. "Just like... right now." Kaede looked outside. It had started to thunder and she hadn't even noticed being so busy at work.  
  
Kaede looked outside worried, then back at the sleepy girl. She got up and left the room. A few moments later she returned with a blanket and wrapped it around Sango. "I want ye to go to bed now, ye hear? Everything shall be fine." She smiled down at the young girl "But..." she started again, "There is one thing I need ye to do first. Do ye have anything of Kagome's with ye, anything at all?" Sango nodded. "Good. Now, fetch it and bring it back here, but you mustn't let anybody know about this, alright?" Sango looked confused.  
  
"Kaede, what-" Sango asked, but Kaede shook her head.  
"No questions now, Child." She said, "Just go, hurry!"  
  
Sango hurried clumsily out of the room. While she was gone Kaede walked across the room to a little pile of things she had been saving up. From it, she pulled a white blood stained rag. She didn't know why she saved it at the time, but now it all made sense. She had used the rag when she was healing Inuyasha once. On it, of course, was his blood. Kaede smiled as Sango returned with a green and red braided bracelet.  
  
"Kagome said it was a friendship bracelet, or something." Sango said. She looked at it sadly, "I was starting to like it. You're not going to destroy it are you?" Kaede smiled and replied, "No, You shall get it back in the morning, when this is all over and done with. Well...it will actually be just beginning, but you needn't worry about that!" She continued to hum her little song, and Sango looked at her confused. She was now wide awake from frantically searching through her room for that damn bracelet. There was apparently nothing she could do now except go back to sleep. She sighed and walked back to her room. Just before she fell asleep a bolt of lightning hit nearby and Sango flinched. She looked out the window with a worried face. "Kagome....."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Out in the forest the rain poured hard and cold. Kagome had picked a good spot to sleep, for the leaves of the tree shaded her from nearly every raindrop, but the thunder was enough to keep anybody awake.  
  
After a long miserable night, Kagome decided to get up at the crack of dawn. The rain had stopped, she didn't know how long ago. All she knew was that being alone that night was the worst thing ever. She didn't accomplish anything, and she was scared to death. She couldn't stop thinking of everything that had happened the day before, of the fight and ....Inuyasha. Most of all she thought about him. She walked slowly looking at the ground. She stopped as she glanced at a puddle beneath her feet. 'Oh... everywhere I go I see him,' she thought looking down at the reflection of him in the puddle. She kicked the water and ran away. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept running until she tripped over a root and landed face down into an even bigger puddle.  
  
She stared into her reflection. Somehow it wasn't her at all. She didn't know what to think, was her mind playing games with her?  
  
"What the....Inuyasha?" She gasped at the sound of her own voice.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Woo! Alright, well sorry it took my so long to put this chapter up, but my dad has an intern that works on this computer so I couldn't put it up earlier. Sorry! I hope you liked it and the third one will be up soon. Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! I love reading them. 


	3. Your Body is a Wonderland

Ok, this is the part where it gets confusing. You have to remember that when I say Inuyasha it's really Inuyasha in Kagome's body. So other people think he is Kagome. Sorry if it's confusing. Oh, and sometimes when I transfer my chapters to fanfiction.net it doesn't like to indent where I tell it to, so just bear with me, I'm trying to figure it out. : )  
  
Chapter 3: Your body is a wonderland  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
The birds flew away from nearby trees to escape the sudden disturbance. To even more of Kagome's horror, the sound of the scream was not her voice, but Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up startled. Another demon must be getting itself into trouble. He decided to go check it out, so he got up and began walking towards the door.  
  
Miroku, who had been woken up by the scream also, rubbed his eyes in confusion. "What the... Kagome?" he said to the beautiful schoolgirl wearing Inuyasha's red kimono.  
  
'Yeah, yeah.' Inuyasha thought. He had no time to argue with Miroku. 'I'm going to go apologize to her later today.' He quickly hurried out of the room. He glanced at Kaede, who was already up, before he left the hut.  
  
Kaede smiled to herself, and began humming her little song again.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Kagome was starting to panic. Why was she seeing Inuyasha as her reflection? Why did her voice sound so much like his? WHY WAS HE WEARING HER CLOTHES??? She put her hands on her body. The area where her breasts had been was replaced with a firm flat chest. Her eyes widened. She looked down... her fingers slowly inched downwards to a very forbidden area. Before she could reach it she stopped. "EWWW! What am I doing?" she screamed to herself.  
  
She looked all around her. Where should she go? There was nowhere to go. She couldn't go back to the hut because Inuyasha was there... wait. Inuyasha. If she was him, then maybe... 'That's crazy.' Kagome thought. She shrugged 'It's worth a try.'  
  
She began to run in the direction she thought the hut was, amazed at how fast she could run. It was actually kind of fun. She jumped into the nearest tree. A smile started to form on her face. If she hadn't been so scared of what happened to her she would have screamed "Weeeeeee," but when she remembered she focused herself. She jumped from tree to tree, until she reached the hut. She sat on a tree branch, watching. Somebody was coming outside.  
  
To her amazement it was herself, except she was wearing Inuyasha's clothes. She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the mirror image of herself. She watched as her body's eyes opened wide and peered at her confused. Kagome almost laughed at the reaction.  
  
"So..." Kagome started, now used to the fact that her voice sounded like a stubborn male hanyou's. She was cut off by her replication.  
  
"What kind of demon are you, and why are you making me look like an idiot in those clothes?" shouted Inuyasha, but immediately after saying this his jaw dropped at the sound of his own voice.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Obviously you haven't taken a look at yourself, have you, Inuyasha?" she said. Inuyasha took a step back and shook his head looking down at his girly hands. "Follow me." Kagome said. The dumbfounded Inuyasha followed his body into the forest willingly.  
  
Kagome stopped at the first puddle she found. "Look," she said as she pointed down into it. Inuyasha stared at the body in front of him for some time before looking down into the puddle.  
  
"AHHHH"  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Miroku, who had fallen asleep again, jumped to his feet. "How many times am I going to be woken up by those damn screams?" He yelled. He walked out of the room angrily.  
  
Kaede, proud of her accomplishments, was now dancing around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Sango, who barely got a wink of sleep last night, was running around frantically looking for her friendship bracelet, thinking that Kaede was evilly planning on destroying it.  
  
Miroku stopped in the doorway looking at the crazy sight. "Have you all gone mad?" he yelled before collapsing into the nearest chair.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was now running around panicking. Kagome was trying to calm him down, but nothing would work. Finally he sat down and began to laugh. Kagome backed up, a little creeped out. Inuyasha looked up at his body in the ridiculous outfit and began laughing even louder. Kagome looked down at her new body.  
  
"You're right, we look ridiculous. Look, we better get back in our other clothes before the others find us or they'll think we've gone mad." She said calmly. Inuyasha stopped laughing and nodded. "Uh, close your eyes and put your hands up," Kagome said. Inuyasha grinned, but closed his eyes and obeyed her.  
  
Kagome pulled the red kimono off of her body, thinking how weird it was. After getting the white inner shirt off she flinched. "Yuck, I stink. Inuyasha you're going to have to take better care of my body. I'm not a stinky man like you are." She laughed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, and walked away. Kagome ran after her half naked body, with Inuyasha's clothes in her hand. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Stop, don't look at my body!" Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at his own body following him,  
  
"Heh, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before." He said. She looked at him angrily. "Alright, calm down, I'm just going to go jump in the lake and get cleaned up."  
  
Kagome looked even more shocked, and said, "Don't even think of touching me!" Inuyasha grunted and walked off. When he got to the lake he pulled off his red pants and jumped in. Kagome looked at him appalled. "Come on, it feels really good." Inuyasha said. "Just... close your eyes when taking off your clothes if you don't want to see anything." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and pulled off her blouse, which had become very tight. Inuyasha stole a look at his new body while Kagome was looking, and grinned to himself. Kagome struggled, but finally got all of her clothes off. With eyes still closed she walked into the water.  
  
"Ah, it does feel good." Kagome said, opening her eyes. She swam around some and began to hum and laughed to herself remembering a song from Mulan. "Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know," she sang.  
  
"Har har, very funny," said Inuyasha, thinking how weird it was to hear his horrible singing voice from a different person. "Would you please sing something different?" He said while floating around.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled. "Your body is a wonderland"  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, that wasn't too painful was it? Haha please tell me if you're confused, because I think even I'm a little confused when reading this through. Alright, more to come soon. 


	4. Harsh Words and a Boy’s Tears

Hey readers! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try not to let that happen again, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! [Edit: Screw it, some of the paragraphs won't indent.]  
  
Disclaimer: (Since I kind of forgot to do this on the other chapters! Please, nobody sue me ^.^) Inuyasha and all the other characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter 4: Harsh Words and a Boy's Tears  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome, both in the wrong bodies, were soon satisfied with the bath and exited the lake. Kagome covered her eyes so that she wouldn't see her manly body in the nude. Inuyasha shook the water out of his black hair, thinking for a moment that it was a new moon, but instantly remembered what really happened. They both got dressed, helping each other out when needed [cough]. Kagome still wasn't alright with the idea of letting Inuyasha be in control of her body, especially controlling her naked body.  
  
They put on each other's clothes, having decided earlier that it would be better for everybody else to think Inuyasha was Kagome, and Kagome was Inuyasha. It would be less complicated and painful that way, they hoped.  
  
"Now," Kagome said, eying her body from a distance. "You'll have to show me the best you can you're impression of me." Inuyasha grinned. This was going to be good.  
  
He leaned on one leg in a very girly manner and started twirling his long black hair in his finger. "Like, omigosh, lookey! A demon, eww!" Inuyasha squealed. He trotted around pretending to run in slow motion while clasping his hands to his face. "Where is big strong Inuyasha so he can come save me?" He put his hand above his eyes and waved his butt around looking throughout the woods. "Where are yoouuuu, Inuyasha?!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Ha ha, very funny. You've got me all wrong. I've never asked for you to save me, and I've saved you plenty of times too!" She walked over to him pointing her finger in his face.  
  
"Woah, Inuyasha definitely wouldn't do the finger-pointing mother thing, woman!" Inuyasha declared, stepping back. "Come on, you're a man now, not a wench." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but then just smiled.  
  
"You're right, it's my turn to be you." She quickly ruffled up her hair and stood in a threatening squatting position with claws out. She shuffled around smelling the air. "Grrr, demons been here, grr!" She found a stick lying nearby and picked it up "Tetsaiga is my best friend, grrr!" She continued to growl and swat at random objects. "Uh-oh here comes Kouga! Grr he threat to my manly alpha dog...ness. Ruff! Bark!"  
  
By the end of her rampage Kagome was on the ground rolling around and barking like a dog. Inuyasha watched amused sitting under the nearest tree.  
  
"Well, well, well," Inuyasha said, getting up from the ground. "You just think I'm some little angry dog boy? Well take a look at yourself, sweetheart. All those evil looks I get in the village for being what I am, are now going to be directed at you!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Ever since I came here people have been treating me differently. At least now I can rip them to shreads if I want to." She said sarcastically with a big grin.  
  
"Alright. You think you can be me, and I know I can be you! So, let's just see who's right and who is a crazy albino runt. Heh, I've always wanted to say that to somebody else!" He said as he turned to walk back to the hut. Kagome ran after to catch up, but realized that running after herself was not something Inuyasha would do. She slowed down to a walking pace, and followed her body to the hut. As she approached it, she saw Inuyasha stop.  
  
"Inu- er, Kagome," She said, just in case anybody inside was watching, "What's wrong?" Inuyasha turned around, allowing Kagome to see the huge grin plastered on his face. She didn't like the looks of it. He slowly walked up to her and eyed her neck. She looked down and then back up into his eyes.  
  
She knew what it was that he was looking at. It had just occurred to Inuyasha that along with his body, Kagome might as well inherit some of the things on it, and he was right. Around her neck was the necklace that Kaede had put a spell on, allowing Kagome to "sit" him whenever she wanted.  
  
Kagome had noticed earlier that she was wearing it when she went into the lake, but had tried to hide it from Inuyasha with her new long white hair. It had worked, up until now.  
  
Still grinning, Inuyasha turned around and walked closer to the hut. Kagome felt relieved.  
  
A bit too soon, though.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even turn around to witness the scene of Kagome face- planting into the ground. The sound of the thud was enough to keep him happy for weeks. Victory was his.  
  
______________________________  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was greeted with happy faces from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 'Well, this sure is different,' he thought. Shippo jumped up on his shoulder hugging his face and screaming "Oh, Kagome you're home! I thought Inuyasha had been mean to you again and you'd gone home. I was so worried. They told me this morning you were gone and- "  
  
Kagome limped through the doorway into a room full of happy faces. Well... they were happy until she got there. All the faces turned and evilly glared at Kagome, who was still rubbing her sore stomach. "Uh...Hi?" was all she managed to get out. Inuyasha grinned, knowing what was coming next. Shippo ran up to Kagome and started ranting as he usually did when Inuyasha got back.  
  
Inuyasha go annoyed and said, "Oh, Shut up, you little- " Shippo's eyes grew large as the words came from the lips of his motherly figure. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was shaking her head. "Uh... you little angel!" Inuyasha said, managing to save himself. Shippo exhaled.  
  
"Why don't you leave Inuyasha alone today, Shippo? He's had a very hard day." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked up at him confused.  
  
"Pfft, no I haven't!" Kagome exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Inuyasha shot her a dirty look. Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused. Shippo stood in between Inuyasha and Kagome, jaw dropped and dazed.  
  
Inuyasha looked around at all the curious glances and back at Kagome. "Oh, I forgot, you don't get tired easily. Unlike me, I have to take a nap every five minutes. I believe I haven't taken one in six minutes so after I'm done painting my nails, I'll have a nice long nap." Inuyasha said beginning to twirl his hair again.  
  
"No, please don't. The smell irritates my super-freaky doggy senses. [sniff sniff] Anybody have a dog bone I can gnaw on?" Kagome said, scratching her head as if it was infested with fleas. Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"Anybody have a wolf I can fu -" Inuyasha was interrupted by a large clawed hand colliding smack in the middle of his cheek. Kagome was amazed at her strength.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha lay on the floor feeling his burning cheek with his hand. Sango gasped and Miroku stood in awe at the sight. Shippo's silence was broken by a burst of tears. The chaos spread rapidly, until Kagome was dragged from the room by Miroku. She thought of hitting him too, seeing how fun it was, but she resisted. Sango went up to Inuyasha and looked at him sadly.  
  
"Kagome... I'm so sorry." She said, truly hurt for the pain her friend was now going through, while still confused by the conversation she had witnessed. She kneeled down trying to help Inuyasha up, but he batted her hand away. "Don't bother," he said, still clenching his cheek. Sango stepped back, confused. Something weird was going on, and she didn't like it.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Miroku pulled Kagome outside and threw her down onto the ground, where she sat.  
  
"What were you thinking?! You can't just hit her like that! And why were you acting so weird? Inuyasha, what's going on with you?" Miroku said demandingly. Kagome wanted to tell him, but she knew it was better if she didn't. He wouldn't believe her, he would just think she was crazy. She just looked down in shame, realizing what she had done. She had made it look like Inuyasha hit her, when it was actually the other way around.  
  
"I..." She started, looking at the ground. Miroku was pacing back and forth waiting for a response. Kagome shook her head. She didn't know what to say.  
  
After waiting long enough the monk said, "I just can't believe you. You hit her! The girl you vowed to protect! You actually hurt her! You. Hurt. Kagome. Not only physically! What was going on? I don't understand some of the things that were said back there." Kagome tried to hide her face, because tears had begun to stream down silently. Miroku caught a glimpse of this and stopped pacing.  
  
"Inuyasha, look," he said more calmly. "Everybody gets worked up sometimes, and we all want to let out our anger, but this is even beyond you. After telling me how much you care for her and how much she means to you... I just don't get it." Kagome wiped the tears away and looked up.  
  
"How much...I... what?" She said timidly. Miroku gave a little smile. He looked at her and said, "I wasn't really asleep, when you said that. I figured the only way you would tell me how you really felt about her was if you didn't think I was listening at all." Kagome sighed and looked at the ground. 'He... cares for me? Inuyasha cares about... me.' She thought.  
  
"I was going to help you out with it today, the whole you and Kagome love thing that neither of you want to admit, but," Miroku said as Kagome blushed, "then you had to go and screw it all up! You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again."  
  
Realizing what she had done, and even worse, what she had made it look like to everyone else, she burst out in tears. This was not something Inuyasha was known to do, and Miroku was taken aback. 'He's crying. I never saw a boy love a girl so much, that he would openly cry about it.' Not knowing how to comfort his friend, Miroku took a seat next to Kagome, and let her cry.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Read and Review! I know so far it's been kind of depressing, but I'm only doing that so that it'll make the happy times more happy! Don't worry, the next chapter won't be so bad! 


	5. Unexpected Company

AN: sorry it took so long to update! I kind of lost interest for a while, but one of my favorite fanfics on here just got updated after being idol for a while, so I guess it inspired me.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the other characters don't belong to me, yadda yadda, let's get on to the much awaited story!  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected Company  
  
Sango was hurt that Kagome would not let her comfort her, but there was nothing she could do. Sango was having many thoughts surge through her brain. Why were Inuyasha and Kagome acting so strange? What was going on? She sat in the corner and saw a glimmer of light across the room. She got up to fetch it and much to her delight, found her friendship bracelet.  
  
Inuyasha saw her rejoicing and finally when it had gotten out of hand he asked her what was going on.  
  
"I got my friendship bracelet back that you gave me! I lent it... oh, uh." Sango said, but stopped when she remembered that she was not supposed to tell anyone. Suddenly thoughts began tying themselves together until Sango had a pretty clear idea of what she thought was going on.  
  
"Where is Kaede?" She said walking throughout the hut and coming back into the main room. She looked at Inuyasha, and said, "Look, I know you're hurt, Kagome. I need to go find Kaede to figure something out. Promise me that you'll stay here, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Sango and turned away. "Fine, whatever." He said. Sango was glad that Kagome, a person she thought was incapable of going against her word, agreed. She now didn't feel so bad for leaving her friend when she was hurt like this, knowing she would stay there.  
  
But, of course, Sango did not happen to know that she was not talking to Kagome at all, but in fact Inuyasha, who was not known for staying in one place even when he promised to.  
  
Kagome sniffled back her tears and looked at Miroku. His eyes were closed as if he were meditating, but she didn't think he was asleep.  
  
"Miroku, I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I know I haven't really been myself lately. Hah, you could even say I'm acting like a girl! But, there's something going on that I can't explain and I can't tell you. I think I'm just going to go back and apologize to... Kagome."  
  
Miroku opened an eye. "I'm glad that's what you've decided, Inuyasha. If you need to talk to me about anything, I'll still be here." He then closed his eye and went back to meditating.  
  
Kagome got up and walked towards the hut. She looked at her feet ashamed of herself for what she had done. It even sounded like the trees were scolding her. She turned around hearing a rustle of leaves, but assumed she was being paranoid.  
  
As she got closer to the hut she heard voices inside and stood a little behind a tree to hear more without being seen.  
  
"Promise me that you'll stay here, ok?"  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Sango then came quickly out of the hut and ran along the dirt road into town. Kagome thought this was the perfect time to apologize to Inuyasha. She stepped out from behind the tree but as she did she heard another sound. She turned around reaching behind her back for arrows, only realizing she didn't have them with her anymore. She pulled out tetsaiga and it transformed into the large beautiful fang of Inuyasha's father. It, being so heavy, hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Kagome looked around nervously. She sensed something was near, but she was defenseless. She tried to pick tetsaiga back up, but she didn't have enough strength. She relaxed and it transformed back into it's little form and she put it back into it's sheath.  
  
The leaves rustled again to her left. She turned quickly holding the sheath I the air as her only weapon.  
  
Surprisingly enough the person who stepped out from the shadows put his hands in the air as a sign that he didn't want to fight, saying quite annoyed, "Look, I'd rather just rip you from limb to limb, but we need to talk, and don't pretend you don't know what it's about."  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly. Not now, she didn't have time for him now! But then she thought, "If I were really Inuyasha I could just kill him right now. He must really want to talk about something." She looked over her shoulder back at the hut. Inuyasha would have to wait a little longer.  
  
"Alright Kouga, What is this about." She said trying to take a tone Inuyasha would use.  
  
"Follow me." He said as he cautiously turned his back on his enemy and walked into the forest. "It's about Kagome. I want to know, honestly, what you want with her and why you won't give her to me."  
  
"Uh, er..." Kagome had no idea what to say to this, but then she changed her style of thinking to what Inuyasha would say, and she replied, "That's none of your damn business." She was quite impressed and relieved that she had thought of that in time.  
  
"You made it my business when you wouldn't give the wench up!" Kouga said still walking with his back still to Kagome. "Give her to me. What do you want with her anyways?"  
  
Kagome noticed they were going deep into the forest. "No way! She's helping me put the jewel back together. I need her!" Kagome said, sadly thinking that that was the only reason Inuyasha wasn't giving her up to Kouga.  
  
"I thought you'd say something like that, you bastard. Kagome means more to me than she does to you, and that's why I have to do this."  
  
At that moment Kouga stopped and turned towards Kagome. "You're so stupid."  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that and turned to run, but Kouga whistled and the sound of thunder was heard echoing along the ground towards her. Except it wasn't thunder at all.  
  
Kagome stood in horror as the trees around her parted and a giant monster stepped out from the shadows. It was the biggest beast she'd seen, even bigger than Sesshoumaru's transformation. It had a ruffled brown body and long sharp teeth dripping of drool. It looked like a giant wolf, except that it had two long horns entwined on the top of it's head.  
  
"Well Inuyasha." Kouga said smugly, "It looks like we all have friends in high places, though I don't think any of yours can get you out of this situation."  
  
It was a trap! Oh, she really WAS stupid. Inuyasha would have never let Kouga lead him out into the forest like that. She dropped tetsaiga's sheath and backed away slowly. Her eyes narrowed as she realized what horrible thing Kouga had done.  
  
"Kouga..." Kagome now said, quite infuriated. Her bangs were covering her eyes, which were burning with hatred. "You bastard, you don't even realize what you've done."  
  
...To be continued! 


	6. The Power Outage

Hello readers! Sorry it has taken me sooo long, but here is your chapter! (It's nice and long too :-D )

Chapter 6: The Power Outage

"Kouga..." Kagome now said, quite infuriated. Her bangs were covering her eyes, which were burning with hatred. "You bastard, you don't even realize what you've done."

Kouga smirked, gloating over the fact that he had managed to outsmart his enemy. Oblivious to the fact that he was putting his alleged love in danger, he watched as Kagome's breathing became heavier with loathing rage.

"Don't even try to use your stupid sword against him either." Said Kouga with a little laugh. "I forgot to introduce you. Inuyasha, this is Mawlon, the toughest beast around here. His fur is as tough as dragon's scales and his eye site is as good as an owls. Mawlon, this is Inuyasha, the pathetic half-breed who refuses to give up my woman. I'll just leave you two to get better acquainted." And at that Kouga fled, leaving Kagome mortified.

Thoughts flashed through Kagome's head so violently that realization didn't dawn on her until then. 'Kouga, you bastard... Use my sword? I can't use it! ... I wish Inuyasha was here... I AM Inuyasha! ... I c-can't... There's n-no way I c-can...'

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP. PLEASE OH P-PLEASE. AHHHH" Kagome shrieked. Birds flew out from their nests at the sudden outburst, for Kagome's yelling was louder than Mawlon's entrance.

Some way away an ear twitched. Inuyasha looked up. Though he was not in his own body, his incredible sense of hearing seemed to remain. Realizing that the screaming voice sounded unmistakably like his own he got up and ran out of the hut.

As Inuyasha ran he wondered why he could still hear so well, but other powers, such as his incredible speed, had vanished when he and Kagome switched bodies. He felt as though he would never get to the voice in time. Everything was going by so slowly...

Kagome kept screaming until the monster stirred and roared in agitation. She went pale and her screaming ceased.

'Just breathe. Keep your cool... you can do this' She thought, but the voice in the back of her head said, 'You don't have a weapon and he is almost one hundred times bigger than you are. You don't stand a chance.'

"NO!" she screamed. Mawlon was quite sick of her screaming and at this he charged. 'Oh no, what now...' But thinking quickly she used her size to her advantage and ran under Mawlon's long body, narrowly being missed as he attacked with his horns. Just as she thought she was out of harms way, she was hurled 2o feet away by a large furry tail.

Kagome struggled to regain full conciousness and was sure if she didn't get up soon Mawlon would put an easy end to her.

Inuyasha kept running, though he did not know if he would make it in time. He could hear the leaves rustle under his feet as he dodged trees and thornbushes.

"Kagome!" said a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked over at Sango, who was riding towards him with Miroku on Kirara. "Come on, we heard it too." Inuyasha gladly took Miroku's hand and was swung on top of Kirara, who was now struggling to go faster under all the weight. "I figured out what is going on! It's something Kae-"

"There's not time, Sango. You need to get Kirara to go faster!" pleaded Inuyasha.

"Okay, but I'm sure Inuyasha is fine... He has been able to handle tough situations before..."

"This is different. Let's just get there, and hurry, ok?"

Kagome certainly wasn't handling this situation well at all. She could make out a dark shape advancing on her, but it felt as though her legs were disobeying ever ounce of her will power she had urging them to move, to just lift her up. She felt the ground with her fingertips. They slid over leaves and branches, until finally they landed on a large rock. Hazily she grabbed the rock, took aim through foggy eyes, and threw it at the figure that was getting closer and closer.

A roar of rage was heard as Inuyasha and the others were on their way towards Kagome. They would not know it until they landed, but Kagome had just hit Mawlon directly in the eye.

"This is stupid!" yelled Inuyasha. "Come on Kirara, if she dies I'm blaming you for her death! Faster!" Sango and Miroku were too worried to notice that he had accidentally use the words "she" and "her" to describe who they thought was Inuyasha.

Finally a clearing was in view and Kirara descended into the woods. Inuyasha jumped down from Kirara too early for his girly human body to handle, but shook it off.

"Beast, get away from him!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku and Sango looked confused.

"Kagome, what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself..." Miroku said, stepping in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed him aside and ran forward towards the woman he loved lying helplessly inside his very own body. Mawlon thrashed about madly nearly hitting Kagome with his long horns.

At that moment Sango released her boomerang at the same time Miroku opened his wind tunnel. The boomerang sped forward fast and then was sucked back towards them fast. Miroku quickly put the cloth back over his hand, and the boomerang strayed from the path again, nearly missing the two of them.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, still thinking how weird it was to be holding his own body, and struggled to carry her away. Right as he was about to get away from the monster he felt a pounding on his back and was knocked to the ground, skidding a few feet with his hands protectively around Kagome's motionless body. Sango gasped in horror as her own boomerang lay to the side of where Inuyasha lay covering Kagome.

Mawlon gave another roar that sounded strangely like a malicious laugh. Sango crumpled to the ground, horror struck that her own weapon had just knocked out her dear friend Kagome. Miroku, feeling a bit shocked himself in aiding the catasrophe, stepped in front of Sango protectively.

But Mawlon was not interested in the two of them. Kouga had given him direct orders...'Kill Inuyasha...' He advanced upon the entangled pair of Inuyasha and Kagome. Before Inuyasha could react he felt a sharp pain in his back and stomach. Kagome, still regaining conciousness, could almost clearly see herself with a look of shock laying over herself. But, she couldn't be there and here at the same time... Was she dead?

'No...No, I can't be.' She thought. And suddenly, as she felt the warmth of blood soak through her clothes, she remembered.

"INUYASHA NO! NOOOOO NO NO INUYASHA!" she cried histerically, taking her wet fingers off of his back to see them soaked in the color red.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. He knew what was happening...he had been inches from death before. He knew this feeling. As the blackness crept over him, he knew his demon self would take control. He had an incredible power to stay alive. And suddenly it hit him...

...When they had switched bodies... some of the power he possessed had gone to Kagome...

And as the blackness finally engolfed him, his final thoughts were 'I'm going to die...' as a distant scream filled his ears and then died out.

To be continued....


	7. White Mist

Chapter 7: White Mist

"NO INUYASHA! Please, please,

please…" Kagome sobbed through her tears. She shook her own dying body in her arms knowing the truth of who lay inside it. She screamed into the air with rage as she continued to shake him. There was no way in Hell she was accepting that he was dead.

She had gone into that horrible trap without thought of the consequences. Her deepest wishes had been silenced in an instant and it was all her fault. All her fault.

Kagome lifted her hands to her eyes and gulped back her sobs. She pulled the hair away from her face and looked at the waiting demon. "How long now?" She shouted.

Miroku and Sango looked on worried and confused. Was Inuyasha turned into a madman? Was Kagome…dead?

"How long now until you kill me too?" She screamed. She stood up and wobbled a little. "Don't just stand there looking so smug! Kill me too! I don't care anymore. I just …"

"Inuyasha, you're not yourself." Sango pleaded with worry in her voice. "Please Inuyasha, think about this."

"NO! Why is it waiting? Why isn't it attacking me?" shouted Kagome. She picked up a rock and threw it at Mawlon's head. Mawlon roared in rage, though he barely felt any pain from it. In response, he swooped a giant paw at Kagome and she stood firm, ready to take the blow.

She felt her body being thrown and she hit a tree. It hurt, but not badly. She had some demon blood flowing inside her now, it wasn't going to be so easy to die.

Mawlon looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha in Kagome's lifeless body. He reared his head, and turned to leave. He was smart enough to know Kouga would kill him if he found out Mawlon had killed Kagome. He wasn't sticking around.

"NO! NO! GET BACK HERE!" Kagome shouted desperately as she stood up again. She started to run after the beast, but something knocked her to the ground. Wanting to believe it was a grim reaper's machete, she slid into the darkness.

Sango caught her boomerang and went over to Inuyasha's body. "Sorry, but I couldn't let you do that. I can't let both of you die by that beast. What am I saying?" Sango looked over at Kagome's crumpled body and sobbed into her palms. "There… there's got to be a chance….Miroku?"

The monk was now kneeling beside Sango and holding her in a comforting way. "Kagome could still be alive. It's going to be alright, Sango."

Sango looked into Miroku's gentle eyes and wept into his kimono. For the first time in Miroku's life, he wasn't about to try pulling anything on Sango now. Not now.

Kagome eye's started opening and the blurry world was coming into focus. She sat up and felt her forehead. "Ooh…What happened?" She asked.

She looked up at the sky and the trees, then over at Sango and Miroku. Sango slid her eyes back into Miroku's chest to hide her face. Then Kagome saw it, her own body. And she knew. It wasn't a dream, it was real. It was her fault Inuyasha was dead.

She started crying. Miroku stood up. Kagome felt a thud on her head. "JERK! What are you doing?" Kagome said angrily.

"You need to snap out of this, Inuyasha. Kagome could still be alive. We need to take her back to the hut or there might not be time." Said Miroku. Kagome nodded and went to help Miroku lift up whom only Kagome knew was Inuyasha. She helped pick up her own body and slowly carried it to Kirara.

Sango looked at her fallen friend as Miroku pushed the body onto the transformed cat, and she saw something that made her remember something. There on Kagome's (body's) hand was a bracelet. It was the same one Kagome gave to Sango except this one was green and white. Sango had given hers to Kaede… Sango looked up at whom until this point she had thought was Inuyasha.

"Kag…Kagome?" whispered Sango, doubtful yet hopeful. Kagome looked up at Sango. Their eyes met. Kagome looked into her dear friend's eyes and she knew that Sango was beginning to understand. Kagome nodded as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I promise I'll explain it later, Sango. It is me. It's Kagome." Said Kagome, trying to muster a smile. Sango's face lightened and she ran to hug her friend. They embraced as Miroku stood amazed. Then he remembered back to when he thought _Kagome_ had been killed. This person he thought was Inuyasha was shouting… he was shouting for Inuyasha. It didn't make sense then. It still didn't quite make sense now.

"What? What the- we need to get back now!" said Miroku firmly after taking a last look at Kagome's body. "Then Inu- er, Kagome, you need to explain this." Kagome nodded.

They flew back to the hut only to find Kaede not there. Sango went around the village on Kirara to try to find her after the rest were watching after Inuyasha. Sango knew she had something to do with this. Sango was so angry she could almost blame the whole thing on Kaede.

Back in the hut the monk was checking for breathing. He was taking a long time and Kagome was worried. She had never seen it take this long. Miroku looked up with a sad expression. He sat up and shook his head.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She screamed as loud as she possibly could and it wasn't enough. She cried hysterically into her palms. Nothing could comfort her now. Nothing.

Sango walked through the door and looked at the mess that was Kagome. Her eyes filled with water. She looked at Miroku for some sort of explanation. He lowered his head, as if he couldn't say it. Sango's knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor beside Kagome and began to cry with her.

Miroku held his head in his hands as he tried to stifle back his tears. What would they be without Inuyasha?

Shippo rushed in after hearing the noise. "What? What hap…" Shippo looked at Kagome's body on the floor, and not knowing that it was really Inuyasha inside, he began to cry like a baby. Kagome had been the only mother he had known and now he thought she was taken away from her.

All four of them were a mess. They tried to sleep, but Kagome had nightmares and screamed in her sleep for help. It was impossible to forget it. They sat in silence for the remainder of the night. A few sniffles and whimpers were occasionally heard, mainly from Kagome.

She couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. She tried to think of going home and going back to school, but it was no use. All her dreams of her and Inuyasha ever being together were gone. She wished just one more time she could see his face.

A serge of white flashed across her eyes. She looked up. Miroku had his head down and was praying over Inuyasha. He hadn't seen it. She covered her face again and began to sob uncontrollably.

It happened again. She saw him. She saw his face in her mind and he was saying her name. He was in all white and he was holding out a hand to her. She closed her eyes and stood up. She reached for the hand that was in her vision but she couldn't get it. It went away.

Kagome opened her eyes. The jewel shards around Inuyasha's neck were glowing. She looked around the room for another sign, another clue, but nothing came.

She closed her eyes again and welcomed the sight of her lover's face. He shook his head and told her to touch him. She opened her eyes. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She must be delusional. She couldn't touch him, because he was just a vision. She looked over at her body. She took her own hand into Inuyasha's masculine one.

The white was back. It covered both her eyes. She opened her eyes and it was still there. Inuyasha was standing next to her looking up. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were her own. She was herself again. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She reached out a hand to touch his face, not knowing whether he was real. He glanced over at her. His hand raised and clasped hers. He stared as she trembled at his touch.

"Where are we Inuyasha?" she asked him. She looked around and everything was white. Then she looked to the spot Inuyasha was previously looking and she saw. as if through a window, Miroku sitting in the hut glancing over her. She saw both her body and Inuyasha's lying motionless. Sango walked over and sat next to Miroku.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "But I've been able to see everything like this since that demon hit me." He looked over at Kagome. She was looking at the view with awe. "It's like watching everything happen, but not being able to do anything."

"I…I don't think I'm dead." Inuyasha said. "I don't think I'd be here if I was. You wouldn't either, now." Kagome looked at him. Slowly, she smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. She finally gave in and flung both her arms around his neck in a happy embrace.

"Inuyasha, I was so upset. I really thought you were gone and it was all of my fault. I never want to lose you, Inuyasha!" he heard her muffled voice say. "Even if I have to stay here forever, I don't care. I really would stay! I would."

Inuyasha looked down at her with sad eyes. "I wouldn't want you to have to do that, Kagome. Look, I want you to have a life. I said I don't think I'm dead, but if something happens," said Inuyasha as he lifted up her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "If something goes wrong, then I want to tell you…"

"Nothing will happen," Kagome said, cutting him off. "I think the jewel shards are keeping us connected. I think they might be why we're here. I'm going to bring you back, Inuyasha. I did this to you. It's my turn to save you."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw her determination. He wiped away a tear on her cheek. "Ok. Then all you have to do to get out of here is…. Just let go."

Kagome nodded. She looked up into his eyes as if it would be the last time. Then she saw him smile, something she had only seen him do a couple of times. It was a sad smile, yet filled with love. She smiled back, wanting their smiles to finally meet. She raised her lips, but he slipped away. The image of Inuyasha turned to dust and scattered. The white place looked like only fog now, and it was dying down.

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at her hands and they were back to his. She gave a little sad sigh and looked at her lifeless form which Inuyasha's body was trapped inside. She grabbed his hand again, but it didn't work. She wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong.

Sango and Miroku watched her and were hesitant as to what to do. Sango approached her slowly. "Kagome…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Kagome replied under her breath. She looked at Sango, and said louder, "He's not dead."


End file.
